Naruto: A New Beginning
by SpunkyHellKitty
Summary: It seems that Aizen has been sighted in the elemental countries. Parings and Full summary will be in the first chapter once it is finished.
1. Prelude

**Ok well I decided to make a new Naruto Fan Fiction since I'm suffering from writers block with 'Crimson Tide' and 'Masquerade'. I'm just having a little bit of a hard time thinking of things to type up for the new chapters of those two stories... and well I started thinking of a new story, a Bleach crossover. Since I have read a few of them and they seem pretty good so I decided to make one myself and well here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

---

_**Naruto: A New Beginning**_

---

**Prelude**

---

-Soul Society-

With the last recent events Soul Society had only just started to calm back down, lately though it seems as though major events have been occurring only a week apart from one another.

The first major event was when the ryoka had found a way to penetrate the spirit barrier surrounding serieti and started attacking captains and their subordinates in order to rescue a shinigami by the name of Rukia, who had apparently broken the law by giving a human their shinigami powers. Thus in turn they tried to execute her. Though as it turned out the shinigami were being fooled by three of their own people of captain rank, these three were Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Tousan. These three captains had killed division 43 (not sure what division number it is) and created false orders in order to get Rukia executed. In the end though these three get found out when it is to late to do anything about it, apparently they had struck a deal with the hollows. During this event there were many casualty's but there were also many deaths. It seems that Aizen wanted something that Urahara had created when he was still the 12 division captain. (I think that's the right division he was in... As for what Aizen took I can't remember what it was called but I'm sure you all know what he took)

The ryoka that had been involved in this event were; Kurosaki Itchigo a substitute shinigami, Sado, Ishida a Quincy, and Orihime. (I know there is another one that goes with them but I cant remember his name) Their lives returned to normal... well normal for them if you count the fact that they now kill hollows and send souls to either soul society or hell. Now though the shinigami within Soul Society have accepted Itchigo as a substitute shinigami.

It didn't seem like it was that long before the Bounto appeared and went to Soul Society with the help of Ishida. In the end they found out that the Bounto had a somewhat similar life like the Quincy though the Bounto were made by the Shinigami and there were only a few though they could never reproduce. Overall there were many casualties though the Bounto were put to a stop by either killing their own or being killed by some of the shinigami, though there was only one Bounto that had servived.

Now though it seems as though everyone knows that it wont be long before Aizen starts sending more hollows the world though no one has any idea what is in store for them now, no one knows where exactly they will be sent after all they just assume that they will appear in Karakura town.

---

-Konohagakure-

It was exactly 12 years ago on October 10th when a village known as Konohagakure was attacked by the great demon Kyuubi no Kitsune, (I know that people also call it Kyuubi no Youko... my spelling of it might be a little off) Kyuubi had attacked not long after a great shinobi war. (not sure if this part is true but oh well) Thanks to the help of the Yondame Hokage there were not a many casualties during the war, however during Kyuubi's attack many lives were lost including the life of the forth Hokage. At the time when he had died only one person knew what it was that took the Yondame's life, it wasn't until later on after Kyuubi was 'defeated' did everyone find out what really happened.

Everyone was upset to find out that Yondame had died in battle with the great demon, once the third Hokage, Sarutobi had called for everyone to stand in front of the Hokage's building everyone soon found out what had happened. Sarutobi had informed them that Yondame had died while performing a jutsu to seal Kyuubi's spirit along with its chakra into an infant because the great demon could not be killed and sealing it into someone older then a child that had been born not long ago would have killed them. He also told them that Yondame's last wish was for the child to be seen as a hero and not as the demon itself, though no one had accepted this, instead they declared that the child should be killed because they thought that the demon had taken over the infants body. Upon hearing this Sarutobi who had become Hokage once again made a law to state that no one was allowed to speak of what really happened to the Kyuubi, they were never to inform their children, if they did then they would be breaking a law that would mean their death.

Unfortunately people found ways around the law, though they never spoke of what really happened they did however take their anger out on the child as he grew up, this child was none other then Uzumaki Naruto. The anger of the adults then soon grew amongst some of the children, leaving Naruto alone in the village with only a small group of people to care for the blonde. As Naruto grew he became a trouble maker, pulling pranks around the village on some people in order to get attention. While at the academy he gained a small group of friends who also got into trouble with him as they were growing up.

By now Naruto was 12, and the gennin exam was coming up, it turns out this would be the third time that he has tried to pass, the first two times he had failed, this time though everything was about to change. Iruka had dragged Naruto back to the classroom after he was caught after defacing the Hokage monument, it wasn't the first time the blonde ditched class in order to pull a prank. Because of this everyone was made to practice a henge again, which everyone was annoyed, each and everyone of them glaring at the blond. The first person was Sasuke who had henged into an almost perfect copy of Iruka, next was Sakura who also henged into an almost perfect copy of Iruka, next was Naruto he henged into a female version of himself that was naked, causing Iruka to have a nosebleed. (LOL Iruka-sensei is a perv) This in turn got Naruto in trouble, Afterwards once school was over Naruto was made to clean the paint off of the Hokage monument

The next day was the gennin exam and everyone was sitting in the classroom waiting for their names to be called so that they can do the last part of the exam. By now almost everyone had a headband and Naruto was still awaiting for his name to be called out, once Sasuke had come back into the room Naruto was then called to go into the next room. Once in the room he was asked perform the henge, kawarimi, and bunshin jutsu's in order to get a headband, Naruto had successfully performed the henge and kawarimi jutsu's now he was up to the bunshin. He performed the right hand seals though the two bunshin that were created didn't even look like they could move, it seemed as though this was the one jutsu that was hard for Naruto to perform (its obvious as to why he can't do it) at this Naruto had failed the exam for the third time.

Once school was over Mizuki comes up to Naruto and convinces him to steal the forbidden scroll and take it to a certain location, by making him think that it was a test that Iruka had set up for the blonde. That night Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll and took it to the place that Mizuki told the blonde about, while waiting Naruto took a look within the scroll and copied the Kage Bunshin jutsu, he had managed to learn the jutsu just before Iruka had found him and asked for the scroll. Mizuki finally showed up and asked for the scroll, both of them had confused the poor blonde, though Mizuki had spoke of why everyone in the village hated him, breaking the law that the third Hokage had made .At the peak of his confusion Mizuki had attacked Iruka, kunai embedding deep into his leg and arm, he then pulled a large shuriken off of his back and threw it towards Naruto.

The blonde was in shock and after awaiting the impact of the shuriken though it never came, after opening his eyes his eyes widened upon seeing Iruka protecting him, the shuriken sticking into his back exactly in the centre of the spiral on his chunin vest. After this Naruto quickly took off into the forest to get away from both Mizuki and Iruka, Mizuki quickly follows after the blonde though he does loose sight of him without realising it, quickly he henge's into Iruka while Iruka henge's into Naruto and Mizuki chases after him. (Now he is a big baka) Naruto/Iruka then reveals himself to be Iruka after attacking Iruka/Mizuki soon these two start fighting while arguing, once Iruka is down after getting so many injuries he says that Naruto is nothing like Kyuubi. This in turn gets Naruto to come out of hiding and attack Mizuki for harming Iruka, once Mizuki says that the blonde wont be able to defeat him, Naruto performs the single real for Kage Bunshin and what looks to be 100 solid clones (not sure if its right) appear and beat the crap out of the stupid excuse for a ninja Mizuki.

The Hokage had called off the search for Naruto, and the blonde and Iruka stayed in the forest even after dawn. Iruka told Naruto to close his eyes, while the blonde had his eyes closed Iruka took off his own hitai-ate and tied it around Naruto's forehead and congratulating him for passing and becoming a gennin.

---

-Hueco Mondo-

I'm not exactly sure what happens here while the Bounto attack Soul Society I can only guess that during that time Aizen was making Arrancar from certain hollows withing Hueco Mondo.

---

**At the moment I'm still writing up the first two chapters and they will take awhile to do so bare with my for awhile and be patent. This chapter was just to go over the basic things that have already happened so far, the only thing I didn't add information on was the two Bleach movies so far this is the third week that I have been working on this story and it might take me another one or two weeks to get the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapters up for everyone to read... I just hope that I have both of them finished together so that everyone has a little bit more to read.**

**Anyway don't give me any review's until I have the first two chapters up then send me all the reviews you want.**

**Ja Ne. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know I made another story while I'm still in the process of making two other stories. I can't help it I got bored and well I wanted to do something, so I came up with this. Unlike the other two stories I don't really have this all set out and I have no idea how it will turn out it's all just going to come from my head anyway.**

**With this story I thought that I should try something a little different then what my other two stories are. As for why, well I have been reading a few Bleach crossovers and well I happen to think that the ones I have read so far are really good even if they still aren't complete yet.**

**This story was really a spur of the moment kind of a thing since I was watching Silent Hill because I was bored as hell so I ended up coming up with this story.**

**Ok with the Bleach part of the story its set after Sousuke goes to Hueco Mundo before the Arrancar decided to start attacking the humans and after the Bounto attacked Soul Society. With the Naruto part of the story it's set a day after he passed the gennin exam at the academy.**

**I hope you enjoy it though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

---

_**Naruto: A New Beginning**_

---

_**Description: Unexplained things keep happening in the elemental countries and it seems as though it is the cause of one man, Sousuke. Though no one has any ideas as to what the former Shinigami has planned. It seems as though Soul Society has detected some hollow activity in the one place where they never appear. What does Sousuke have planned?.**_

_**No parings as of yet (if you can think of any paring you would like to see then please tell me and I will make a poll)**_

---

-Hueco Mundo-

A vast expanse of pure white shifting sand, crystal tree's spread about in numerous places. A small brown lizard like creature with a white mask for a face and a hole straight through its chest could be seen scurrying across the shifting sands. In the far of distance a large white structure could be seen set against the eternally dark sky and the bright crescent moon.

Within the large white building of Las Noches the Arrancar could be seen going about their daily business, carrying around documents or clipboards. Random pieces of their masks covering parts of their faces while some of them have the black holes on their bodies uncovered. Within a large hall stood a large white round table in the centre of the room with ten chairs spread around each. Sitting in each chair was a member of the Arrancar, each one of them with a number tattooed somewhere on their body going from 1 to 9. (at least I think that's what it goes up to, I wouldn't really know.)

Two large white doors that stretch up to the ceiling open up, a feint light stretching into the room and the shadow of a figure could be seen stretching in the dim light. As the figure could be seen more clearly once he entered the room. His brown hair slicked back, his brown eyes looking cold and unreadable, this mans name is Aizen Sousuke. Walking up behind him, a tall slender man could be seen, his short silver hair covering is closed eyes slightly, his mouth stretched out into an odd looking grin, his name is Ichimaru Gin. Both of these two being the only former shinigami within Hueco Mundo apart from Tousan.

Walking over to the table Aizen takes his seat at the head of the table. Looking at all of the Arrancar at the table he leans back into his seat, his left elbow propped up on the arm rests of the chair, his chin resting on his closed fist. "It has come to my attention that there are a group of hidden islands off the coast of Japan. Even those fools in Soul Society have had no idea about them. I think it's about time we pay a little visit to these islands, who knows what we might find there" he says to everyone as he presses a button on the right arm of his chair. Instantly a hologram comes up in the middle of the table of an image of several islands.

"Before I send any of you there Ulquiorra is going to scout around and gather information on what we can expect." Aizen adds as a short dark haired man steps forward, his green eyes the only part of him that seems to stand out with his pale skin and dark hair, black lines going from his eyes all the way down to the bottom jaw almost as though they were from tears, a piece of a white mask on top of his head with what looks like a horn sticking up.

"How long would you like me to stay there for Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asks as he stands beside Aizen's seat.

"Once you think you have obtained enough information on the islands you can then return. If you come across a shinigami then I would like for you to report back immediately. You may leave now if you like" the former shinigami says to the green eyes Arrancar.

"Hai Aizen-sama" the green eyed Arrancar says as he bows slightly before exiting the room. Once the large doors close a tear forms in front of him and slowly opens up into a black void as though is was a zipper. Stepping through the dimensional tear it then closes up behind him.

---

-Konohagakure-

A messy run down room, well to be honest it wasn't actually messy, unlike what most people would think the apartment was actually clean apart from a few jutsu scrolls laying around the room and a few articles of clothing sticking out of draws and laying on the floor outside wall closet, not to menchin a few empty instant ramen bowels on the kitchen counter.

Laying on the unmade bed was an orange and blue jacket that appears to have been thrown on the bed, a glint of metal could be seen sticking out of a small pouch that looks to be a kunai and shuriken holster layed beside it. Another glint of metal could be seen as the light of the sun reflects onto another piece of metal though this plate of metal was attached to a blue strip of cloth. Sitting on top of the bedside table was a hitai-ate with a leaf symbol placed in the centre of the metal plate.

The sound of running water could be heard coming from the closed bathroom, not long after the sound stopped, a few minutes after that the bathroom door opened. Stepping out of the bathroom was a young boy with blue eyes that could rival the azure sky, flawlessly tanned skin that surprisingly had no mark what so ever apart from the three identical whisker like marks on either side of his cheeks. In his right hand was a white towel that he was using to dry his naturally unruly blond hair, his left hand however was still pulling his black shirt down over his slightly toned stomach. Upon deeming his hair dry he tosses the white towel back into the bathroom and walks over to his bed, picking up his bright orange and blue jacket he slips his arms into the sleeves and zips it all the way up to his neck. Once he is almost ready he picks his hitai-ate up and runs his tanned fingers over the cool metal plate, smiling to himself as he remembers his sensei giving it to him for accomplishing something that majority of gennin his age can't do.

After a minute he looks over at the digital clock beside his bed and quickly ties his hitai-ate around his forehead, slipping into his blue ninja sandals he quickly runs out of his apartment making sure to lock the door behind himself before running down the stairs and into the street. Ignoring the glares that people were giving him as he was running down the street towards the academy so that he wouldn't be late for being set on a team, also he wanted to show the other student that had passed that he had also passed yesterdays exam though they would have no idea why. Though he never really was the kind of person to brag about what he could do nor that he had beaten the crap out of a chunin instructor like Mizuki, but he could honestly tell you that the stupid man had it coming.

It was only last night that Naruto had fought Mizuki after the man had convinced Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll (I think that's what it's called I couldn't be bothered to look through random fan-fictions that refer to it) from the Hokage's office just so that the man could steal it himself and kill Naruto in the process before he would leave the village with the scroll though at the moment no one knew where he would take the scroll. Though for breaking the law and telling Naruto why he was hated in the village the man should be killed for it, but the Hokage had the pale blue haired male sent to Ibiki for an interrogation to get the man to tell him why he was going to steal the scroll and to try and get information out of the man as to who he was going to give the scroll to.

It wasn't long before Naruto had made it to the academy, quickly he made it into his class room and made his way to an empty seat beside Sasuke, though he didn't really pay attention to the fact that he was sitting beside the teme as the blonde liked to call him. Not long after he sat down at his seat the yelling of two loud girls could be herd down the hallway, soon both of them were trying to get through the door frame, both arguing about who had reached the room first. Once one of them pushed the other out of the way they both charged over to the table where Sasuke was sitting, the girl with pink hair pushing Naruto out of his seat and into the small walkway between the rows of tables. Neither one of the caring about the poor blond that they had pushed out of the way so that they could get closer to the handsome Uchiha.

Climbing up onto the table Naruto crouches down in front of the Uchiha's face and glares at the dark eyed boy "What's so great about you?" he asks the raven haired male as he continues to invade the others personal space.

Sasuke looks at the blonde haired boy and scowls 'Doesn't this baka know anything about personal space' he thinks to himself and he continues to give the idiotic blonde a death glare.

A large group of the Uchiha's fan girls had crowded around the table all of them arguing about who had gotten to the class room first making them the ones that should sit next to the emo boy. The boy sitting at the table in front of Sasuke's desk had been messing around with another student, not knowing that Naruto was sitting up on the desk in front of the raven haired male glaring at him. As though it was in slow motion the boy behind Naruto bumped him sending him crashing into the stoic Uchiha. Sasuke's fan girls standing there at the desk staring at the two boys, everyone in the class room stopping what they were doing after seeing the incident happen. Everyone was in shock at he sight.

The boy that had bumped Naruto turned around to apologise for bumping him but before a single word could escape his mouth his eye's grew wide from shock at what he had caused. Without realising it the apology slips out from the boys mouth and as soon as he does all of the girls in the room who are amongst the Uchiha's fan club glare at him for causing the incident to happen. The glare from all the girls almost meant immediate death to whoever would do something to their precious Sasuke-kun. The look in the girls eyes had sent a shiver down the poor boys spine, making the boy cower in fear at what all of them could be capable of.

All eyes turned back to the sight before them, for some of the girls the sight of seeing two boys kiss would have given them nose bleeds at the Yaoiness of the scene, lets just say that some of these girls were obviously having hentai thoughts. Both of the boys were staring at each other shocked, instead of Naruto knocking Sasuke back his lips crashed into the others making them kiss in front of everyone that was in the class room. Quickly they both pushed away from each other and started spitting and spluttering.

Naruto moved into the small walk way between the tables pushing past Sasuke's fan girls "Uugh!... Yuck I lost my first kiss to the teme" he says as try's to spit out the taste of Uchiha.

Sasuke on the other hand hunched over facing away from everyone so that they could only see his back as he gagged "Dobe!" all he could manage to do was look disgusted and mumble curses.

It wasn't long before an ominous looking shadow stood over the blonde, the sound of cracking knuckles could be herd coming from various figures behind Naruto. Slowly Naruto turned around and looked up in fear, once he had stopped gagging, as soon as he turned around he caught sight of the several kunoichi that were now in front of him, all of them glaring at him with a strange glint in there eyes. Before the poor blonde could say a thing or even get away from them, the kunoichi surrounded him blocking any chance for him to escape. Once he was cornered they all started beating him up.

Several minutes later he was left on the floor, bruses slightly forming on his tanned skin though it wouldn't take long for them to heal and his clothes were a mess. After beating up the loud blonde all the girls had taken their seats once Iruka-sensei had entered, the one girl that had gotten the seat next to the stoic Uchiha was none other then Sakura. A few minutes after Iruka had entered the classroom Naruto had quickly gotten to the seat beside's Sakura, though a slight scowl was on his face thanks to the treatment that he had just recently gotten courtesy of the Uchiha's fan girls. Apart from that everyone seemed excited, after all today was the day where they were picked to be put onto four man teams.

[Time skip... we all know what teams they go on so I will get to the point where Kakashi greets his three troublesome students

Several hours had passed since the last gennin instructor had taken their three students out of the class room and now there were only three student left in the classroom. Both Sakura and Sasuke were still sitting at their desk while Naruto was walking around the classroom, all three were quite annoyed that their sensei still hadn't arrived yet. Naruto had decided that their jounin instructor deserved to be pranked for being late, so he decided to grab the chalk duster and set it above the door so that when their jounin instructor opened the door it would land on top of his head.

Both Sasuke and Sakura watched the blonde 'dobe' as Sasuke liked to call him make an idiot of himself as he set up a stupid prank that they both knew a jounin wouldn't fall for, though neither of them voiced their thoughts out loud to Naruto. Upon hearing someone walking down the hall Naruto quickly ran over to his seat besides Sakura, not long after that the door opened all the way and before the silver haired male could walk into the room fully the chalk duster fell from the door and hit the top of his head and bouncing onto the floor.

The jounin's single grey eye looked over the three gennin's before speaking "My first impression of you is... I don't like any of you"

Quickly both Sasuke and Sakura shot a glare towards Naruto, while the blonde just looked at them all sheepishly.

"Meet me on the roof" the silver haired jounin said before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving the three 12 year olds in the classroom.

Awhile after that all three of the gennin's made it to the roof and sat down on the steps in front of their sensei, each one of them sitting a few metres away from one another. Naruto sitting in the middle looking at their new sensei while Sakura on his right looking over that the Uchiha with what looks to be hearts in her eyes, Sasuke on his left, his fingers interlaced hiding his mouth as his elbows rest on his knee's while he looks over at the jounin. The silver haired man on the other hand was holding an orange book with the words 'Itcha Itcha Paradise' on the front cover along with a warning on the back of the book saying that it was for people over the age of 18. (Yeah it might be an older age then what it might say on the book but well I'm an Aussie and the legal age here is 18 so deal with it.)

After two minutes of silence the silver haired jounin closed the orange book that he was reading "Alright, now that we are all here how about we introduce ourselves, name our likes, dislikes, hobbies and any dreams for the future?" he says to them as he puts the book away into his back pouch that was tied around the waist of his navy jounin pants.

"Uh... Sensei, could you go first?" Sakura asks as she finally looks away from the emo Uchiha.

"Okay. I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and Dislikes. Dreams for the future?... I have many hobbies" he replies shrugged and pointed over to Naruto, "Okay, you turn."

'_Well that was dumb we never found out anything about him, just his name'_ this was the same thought that ran through all three gennin's minds.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen in a cup though I dislike waiting 3 minutes for it, as for hobbies I like training. My dream for the future is to become Hokage that way everyone will respect me" the blonde says as he slightly pushes and pulls at his hitai-ate around his forehead that Iruka had given him.

Kakashi nods his head slightly _'Only natural with the treatment that he gets from everyone'_ he thinks to himself about what the young blonde had told them "Ok you next" he says as he points at Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like..." she looks over at Sasuke and giggles slightly "My hobby is..." she giggles again as she looks over at the stoic Uchiha though this time a light blush dust he cheeks "My dream is..." she glances at the raven haired male and squeals.

"And your Dislikes?" Kakashi asks the pink haired female.

"NARUTO!" Sakura practically yelled.

At this both Sasuke and Kakashi rolled their eyes, while Naruto frowned at the pinkette.

'_Typical fan girl'_ was the only thought that ran through the silver haired nin's mind "Okay how about you?" he says as he points at the scowling Uchiha.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything and I have a lot of dislikes. I don't have a dream... It's more of an ambition... to kill a certain someone" the Uchiha states in a cold and almost bored tone.

Naruto looks over at Sasuke and frowns _'I hope its not me that he wants to kill... though I do wonder who it is'_ he thinks to himself.

Sakura looks over at Sasuke though she doesn't think the same things as Kakashi and Naruto _'Sasuke is so cool'_ she thinks to herself as she squeals inside her mind, her inner self instantly agreeing with her.

Kakashi frowns at the raven haired boy though it couldn't really be noticed _'I'm gonna have to sort that problem out'_ he thinks to himself as he pulls the orange book back out of his back pouch and starts reading it once more. "Okay, meet me at training ground 7 (not really sure what training ground number it really is I'm basically trying to remember these things since I can remember some things from the anime) tomorrow at 7am, you will have a survival test there" he says to them as he stands up from his sitting position on the railing.

"Wait sensei we already did the gennin exam" reply's Sakura.

"That was only to find those who were capable of becoming gennin, this exam is to weed out those who are more suitable enough to be gennin. This test is pretty hard, it has a failure rate of sixty six percent" Kakashi answers as though it was nothing to serious.

At this an expression of shock was on all three of his students faces though only two of them voiced it "WHAT!" yelled both Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi's eye then curved up into an upside down U "Ah... I knew you would be surprised. I suggest that none of you should eat unless you wish to throw up... Ja" he says to the three as he disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving the three alone to run the words that he had said through their heads.

After awhile Sasuke finally stood up and left, Sakura quickly following after him, trying to ask him if he would go out on a date with her even though the answer would be the same as always. Soon after those two had left Naruto gradually stood up and left also making his way back the Ichiraku ramen stand for a few bowels of ramen, hoping that Iruka might be there so that he could tell him everything that happened before he went home.

---

**I actually had a little bit of a hard time trying to start this after all I haven't really thought out this story yet though I might end up coming up with idea's as to how to set out some of the chapters. I also had trouble coming up with a title. **

**It took awhile to type this up because I had a little trouble remembering some of the names from the Bleach characters and well I wasn't sure how to spell some of them I fixed it up though cause I got all their names and wrote them down so that I don't forget their names and to help me with the spelling. **

**As for the parts of the story where it evolves around the Naruto characters well that was easy to type up, it seems that I can easily remember their names and the correct spelling for majority of the names from the anime. So I ended up doing the parts evolving around the Naruto characters first before I started on the Bleach section.**

**Don't worry there will be some of the main Naruto characters mixing in with the Bleach characters not entirely sure how yet but it will come to me eventually.**

**Please REVIEW this story and tell me what you think of it hell you can even give some little tips that might make it more interesting. Ne.**

**Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok I was in the process of typing this chapter up while I was still doing the first chapter, after all I did write up the Konoha parts of the story first before the Hueco Mundo and Soul Society sections of the story after since there were some things that I had a little trouble with but now they are all sorted out and I can get on with writing up these chapters since I now have a list of all character names for both Naruto and Bleach.**

**I will be answering all your questions whenever I update and I will try to keep track of them all since I have a tendency to shift all my reviews into one folder in my email account with all the alerts that I get from my story's and reviews I do.**

**Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter done but I needed to get the names of all the characters and well I don't even know who half of the characters are. I also made Naruto smart in this story, also he can already speak to Kyuubi as well, you will find out in this chapter when he first started talking to him though I wont do a flash back.**

**Anyway they are posted up now and well I hope you enjoy them... I also hope that I didn't copy anything from other story's though I'm pretty sure that I haven't. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would make him a girl.**

---

_**Naruto: A New Beginning**_

---

_**Description: Unexplained things keep happening in the elemental countries and it seems as though it is the cause of one man, Sousuke. Though no one has any ideas as to what the former Shinigami has planned. It seems as though Soul Society has detected some hollow activity in the one place where they never appear. What does Sousuke have planned?.**_

_**No parings as of yet (if you can think of any paring you would like to see then please tell me and I will make a poll)**_

---

_Previously-_

_-Hueco Mundo-_

"_Hai Aizen-sama" the green eyed Arrancar says as he bows slightly before exiting the room. Once the large doors close a tear forms in front of him and slowly opens up into a black void as though is was a zipper. Stepping through the dimensional tear it then closes up behind him._

_-Konohagakure-_

_After awhile Sasuke finally stood up and left, Sakura quickly following after him, trying to ask him if he would go out on a date with her even though the answer would be the same as always. Soon after those two had left Naruto gradually stood up and left also making his way back the Ichiraku ramen stand for a few bowels of ramen, hoping that Iruka you be there so that he could tell him everything that happened before he went home._

---

-Konohagakure-

The first student to arrive at training ground 7 was none other then Uchiha Sasuke, he had arrived there at 6:30am and now he was standing there at the training grounds leaning against one of the three wooden training posts. Ten minutes after the stoic Uchiha had arrived at the training grounds, Sakura had arrived, though it was obvious that the pink haired girl was still tired which meant that it wasn't that long ago that she had woken up. By now it was 6:55am, which meant only five more minutes till their sensei was to arrive, during this time Naruto had made it to the training grounds, though he was still a little sleepy. After all he wasn't really used to having to get up early in the morning, well actually none of them were used to getting up early though it was clear that the Uchiha was.

All three of them had followed their new sensei's rule for not having anything to eat before coming to the training grounds, by now all three of them were waiting for Kakashi at the training posts. Sasuke was still leaning against the middle post while Naruto sat on top of the right post and Sakura sat on the ground near the left post. By now all three of the students had been waiting for Kakashi and it was now past 7, it was clearly shown on Sakura and Naruto's faces that they were annoyed that their sensei was late even when he had told them to meet him here at 7. The only person that you couldn't tell that was annoyed is the emo Uchiha since his face was impassive, not showing one single emotion.

By now no one was sure what time is was and their sensei was severely late and all three of the students were thinking about leaving and going home, the only though ging through their minds was that their sensei was never going to show up. It was about the time where Naruto was going to walk off and go to Ichiraku's when Kakashi decided to show up in front of the tree training posts, causing Naruto to stop in his tracks and to stand in front of one of the training posts, though the blonde was slightly disappointed that he couldn't go and get any ramen.

"You're late!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled at the silver haired nin.

"Sorry I got lost on the road to life" Kakashi replied as his single grey eye turns up into an upside down U, which was the only way one could tell that he was actually smiling since the navy mask covering half of his face was hiding his mouth.

"Liar!" The two students yelled in unison.

"Anyway, today is your test. I hope you didn't eat because that would be disobeying orders" Kakashi then smiled once more as he pulled out two bells and jingles then slightly "Your task is to get these two bells from me by noon. Currently its 9, so you have three hours. The one who doesn't get a bell gets tied to a stump, while I eat in front of them."

"If you would like to get a bell from me, you'll have to come at me with the intent of killing me" the silver haired copy-nin added.

Without anyone saying anything Naruto charged forward with a kunai grasped in his hand, though before he could attack the silver haired nin, Kakashi had grabbed the blonde boys wrist and twisted his arm around so that the kunai was now pointing towards the back of his neck while his free hand held Naruto's head in place to stop it from moving.

"I didn't give you permission to attack yet" Kakashi said as he held the blonde firmly in place.

After a few more minutes of waiting like that, the silver haired copy-nin eventually spoke "Begin!" he tells all three of them as he disappears in a puff of smoke after he let Naruto go.

At this all tree of them took off, Sakura hiding under some bushes while Sasuke hides up in the tree's, Naruto on the other hand didn't go off and hide like he should have instead he was standing out in the open behind Kakashi.

'_Well Sasuke and Sakura are hiding very well, though I still know where they are...'_ Kakashi then turns around and almost face falls _'Naruto on the other hand is doing it all wrong'_ he thinks to himself as he faces the blonde.

The only thoughts going through Sasuke and Sakura's heads was _'dobe' _and_ 'baka'_.

---

Above a forest a faint tearing sound could be heard as a dimensional tear appears, stepping out of this portal was a man wearing white and black, if one could see him they would think that he was floating in mid air. Looking around Ulquiorra finds himself standing above a forest just outside of what looked to be a village, his green eyes scanning the area he notices what looks to be a mountain with four faces carved into the side of it, to the side of the large mountain was a tall red and white building with a large red kanji for Hokage written on it. (at least that's what I think it says... I don't really know)

Just standing near this village he could feel numerous power sources several of them being quite large, one particular power source caught his attention, it seemed as though there was a person around here that had two different energy signatures which the green eyed Arrancar found to be quite strange, after all it wasn't everyday you came across someone with two power sources.

Wanting to get a closer look at who it was that was so unique he decided to go towards area where the person was, quickly he shun-shined (I cant remember what the Arrancar call it when they do that) to the area where he could feel it. Once he was in the area he moves over to the open field and stands on top of one of 3 posts not far from where he could see two people.

One of them was a man with lopsided silver hair who looked to be in his early 20's, looking at what the man was wearing Ulquiorra could see that he was wearing a green vest, navy pants and shirt as well as a navy mask covering half of his face, a pair of navy sandals and what looked to be band covering his left eye with a steel plate on it with what looked to be a symbol of a leaf on it. On the silver haired mans hands were navy gloves with steel plates on them, there was a bandage wrapped around his right thigh and a few pouches attached to his back around his waist.

Standing in front of the silver haired man was a blonde haired boy, though Ulquiorra couldn't get a good look at him since the child's back was facing him. From what he could see though the boy was wearing an orange and blue jacket, orange pants, navy sandals a small navy pouch around his right thigh as well as two pouches attached around his waist. The boy also seemed to have a similar band like the one the silver haired man has. This boy though was the person he could feel the two power sources from and to him that seemed really strange that it would come from a child.

"Aizen-sama will be interested in this child. Maybe if I follow them I will be able to find out some things about these people" he says to himself as he stands to the side lines and decides to watch what will happen.

---

"You know Naruto, your meant to hide" the silver haired ninja says as he watches the blonde haired boy standing before him.

Naruto looks at Kakashi and a serious looks passes over his face, raising his hand he then points at the silver haired scarecrow "I'm going to kick your arse and get one of those bells" he says to him as he gets into a basic academy taijutsu stance.

Kakashi looks at the fox boy blankly, his left hand reaches into his back pouch. Sakura watches from her hiding spot under a bush, her mind instantly thinking that he was going to pull out a kunai. Hiding behind the leaves of a few tree branches Sasuke also thinks the same. Naruto tenses slightly, expecting the cycloptic junin to pull out a kunai. After a few tense minutes had passed Kakashi finally pulls his hand out of the pouch, an orange book in hand he moves it in front of himself and opens it up to the last page he was at. At this Naruto face faults while Sakura and Sasuke have a dead panned look on their face as well as a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

Standing back up a frown forms on the blonde haired boys face, he then points at Kakashi again and shouts this time "Why are you reading that?"

Without even looking up to acknowledge Naruto's presence he then turns the page and giggles perversely "To find out what happens" he answers, not even bothered by the boys obvious anger.

With that the fox boy growls and lowers his arm "Take me seriously!" he shouts as he charges the cycloptic junin blindly.

"Lesson one; Taijutsu." Kakashi says as he stands there waiting.

Naruto pulls his fist pulled back he goes to take a punch at the silver haired man only for it to miss, without missing a beat he then spins around, crouching down he does a leg sweep to try and sweep the mans feet out from under him only for him to jump over it. Getting back up Naruto does several more munches only for Kakashi to either block or dodge every one of them while still reading his pornographic book. Without realising it the blonde haired boy leaves his back open, Kakashi then uses this to his full advantage. Quickly getting behind the unsuspecting boy the scarecrow crouches down, with his book closed his fingers form what looks to be a seal.

From his vantage point Sasuke could see everything. At the sight of the seal that Kakashi had formed his eyes widened instantly knowing what type of jutsu that seal would do _'If he uses that he will kill the dobe'_ Sakura's eyes widen also as the same thought went through her mind as well.

"Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: Thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi shouts as he then plunges his index fingers into Naruto's ass sending him flying into the river screaming in pain.

Both Sasuke and Sakura dead panned at this _'Our sensei is a baka!'_

Watching all of this from his vantage point Ulquiorra finds this training lesson a little uninteresting, so far he has only seen them use hand to hand combat without the use of weapons. Thinking of what to do he decides to follow the silver haired man just to see what else the people of these islands could do.

Dusting himself off slightly the cycloptic junin stands up straight and continues reading his orange perverted book, his back facing the river. Within the water Naruto forms a seal for Kage Bunshin, not long after that the blond climbs out of the river and kneels on the ground trying to catch his breath "You know I hate it when people underestimate me" he mutters. As soon as he was finished saying this a whole bunch of clones jump out from the water and charge the junin.

'_What the hell is the dobe going to do with a bunch of clones'_ Sasuke and Sakura think, neither of them thinking that the clones were solid.

Kakashi looks up from his book and turns around, looking at the clones his eye widens slightly though it was barely noticeable _'So he can do a Kage Bunshin, impressive' _he didn't have much time to think about the clones, quickly without breaking a sweat he both dodges and dispels the ten clones and kicks the real one into a tree knocking him out for a short time.

Both Sasuke and Sakura look on both with widened eyes as they realise that they were solid clones and not illusions. Without even looking up from its pages he starts walking through the tree's away from both Sasuke's and Sakura's view. Disappearing from where he was standing he the quietly sneaks over to Sakura's hiding place, forming a few hand seals he whispers the name of the genjutsu.

Without thinking Sakura walks out into the open, instantly a shower of leaves falls around her. Though she is smart she doesn't realise it is a genjutsu, so instead of dispelling it she falls under the jutsu and passes out. "Lesson two; Genjutsu" Kakashi says as he walks out from the tree line and walks around the open area _'I thought that she would have seen through such a simple genjutsu'_ he thinks to himself as he turns the page of his book and giggles perversely.

Looking around Naruto steps out past the tree line rubbing his arse slightly as it's still a little sore, looking around he notices something glint in the sunlight and walks closer to see what it is. As soon as he is close enough a grin stretches across the blondes face as he notices that it is a bell near the trunk of a tree. Bending over to pick it up, once his fingers touch the silver bell he instantly sets of a trap. A piece of rope tightens around his foot, his bright azure eyes widen as he then realises what would happen. Only a few seconds after touching the silver bell he is instantly pulled up off the ground by the rope tied around his leg causing him to hang upside down.

Only several minutes after Sakura faints she wakes up, quickly getting up she looks around "I gotta find Sasuke" she says out loud. "Sa...kura!..." she knew that voice "Sasuke?" she says as she turns around to face the direction where the voice came from "Sa...kura!..." there it was again. Not long after the second time her name was called out she spots Sasuke coming out from between the tree's "Sasuke!" she shouts as she goes to run towards him only to stop suddenly as she notices what's wrong. The raven haired teen had several kunai protruding from his flesh "Sa...kura... help me!" he manages to say before he collapses. The pinkette's green eyes go wide, a high pitch scream escapes from her throat before she faints again.

Resting his hands on one another Ulquiorra looks on _'Interesting, these people are able to create illusions like Aizen-sama can. I wonder what else they can do' _he thinks to himself as he quietly follows the silver haired man.Looking around slightly the scarecrow gets a creeping feeling in the back of his mind as though he was being followed though he knew that it wasn't on of his students and whoever it was wasn't there at all. Not wanting to think about it anymore he shakes his head slightly and continues walking towards where he left the bell. _'Hn... Some these people are skilled enough to feel my presence but they can't see me, they don't even have a shred of raitsu... Interesting_'

Growling slightly the blonde haired boy swings slightly by the rope tied around his leg, his orange and navy jacket sliding down his torso slightly also making his black shirt slide down a little with it. All of a sudden he hears Sakura's scream "Sakura-chan!" he yells slightly as he continues to swing from side to side. Suddenly Kakashi appears in front of his and crouches down to pick up the bell "Did you really think that it would be that easy?" he asks as he looks at the fox boy with a bored expression on his face. Squinting his eyes slightly the blonde haired boy looks at his sensei with a frown on his face, crossing his arms he opens his eyes, revealing a pair of blue eyes that could rival a cloudless sky. Spotting something behind his perverted sensei his eyes avert towards another persons direction, knitting his brows together he looks at the person more closely.

Noticing where Naruto was looking Kakashi turns around but see's nothing there, a frown appears on his face though it couldn't be seen due to the mask _'There is something there that I can't see but it seems as though Naruto can'_ he thinks to himself as he faces the blonde again. Ulquiorra looks directly at the fox boy and notices that the child is looking directly at him, he takes note of what the boys face looks like now hat he could see it_'He looks kind of like a fox'_. Naruto takes in the strange mans appearance, his eyes looking over the strange white and black clothing, the sword at his hip and the strange white thing on his head, but the one thing that he couldn't stop looking at were his green eyes.

Without taking his eyes off of the strange man he speaks to Kakashi but makes sure that no one else could hear it "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, did you know that there is someone standing behind you?" he asks as he then looks at the cycloptic ninja before him "Is there? I know I can feel someone there but I can't see them. Tell me Naruto what does he look like?" he says making sure it looks like nothing is going on as he attaches the bell back onto is belt. The fox boy lowers his hand and places his forefinger and thumb on his chin "He reminds me of a samurai. It's strange that only I can see him though" he say to the junin.

Sasuke watches the interaction and waits, taking ten kunai out of his pouch he waits until he believes the junin has dropped his guard. Looking at the quiet interaction between the dobe and their sensei he then throws the kunai at their teacher. Quickly forming the seals as the scarecrow senses the disturbance he is then stuck down with the kunai though before he could hit the ground he is replaced by a log. "Teme what are you trying to do!" Naruto shouts as Kakashi appears behind Sasuke forcing him to jump out into the open.

Kakashi jumps back out into the open and stands before Sasuke, quickly without either of the two noticing the blonde cuts himself down and sneaks off towards the training posts, hoping to be able to eat one of the bento boxes without getting caught. Sitting in front of the bento boxes the blonde gets ready to eat, before he gets a chance to though Kakashi grabs the back of his orange jacket and pulls him away from bento boxes. "Sorry Naruto but that's cheating" he says to the fox boy as he then drags him over to the middle training post and ties him to it before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Kage Bunshin?" the blonde mutters a little stunned, after awhile he shakes his head and starts wriggling around "Damn it I don't even remember the lesson for escaping when being tied up"

Back to Sasuke and Kakashi. Pulling several more kunai out of his pouch on his right thigh he throws them towards the junin, forcing him back into a trap. Stepping back Kakashi triggers a taunt piece of ninja wire causing it to launch several other kunai and shuriken towards the silver haired junin. Quickly forming some seals he performs a kawarimi swapping himself with a log before the kunai and shuriken ever had a chance to hit him. Looking around Sasuke searches for the perverted junin "Lesson three; Ninjutsu" he says to the stoic raven as he stands behind him.

Quickly Sasuke sets into action, bringing a roundhouse kick to the junin's head, crouching down the scarecrow dodges the kick only to have another leg try to do a leg sweep. Jumping over the boys leg the porn obsessed junin doesn't even break a sweat nor does he loose concentration on the pages of the orange book in his hands. His hand closing tightly into a fist the raven then aims to punch the junin only for the silver haired man to grab the stoic boys fist, swivelling around slightly Sasuke then jumps a few feet off of the ground and aims another kick towards the cycloptic junin's head. Blocking te boys leg with his free arm he leaves the bells open for someone to grab, reaching his hand down Sasuke try's to grab a bell though because Kakashi pushes the stoic boy away from him he was only able to slightly touch the bell and make it jingle.

Sasuke looks at Kakashi and smirks "I'm not like the others" the stoic raven says as he performs several hand seals before raising his thumb and forefinger to his mouth. _'A gennin shouldn't be able to do that technique!' _the scarecrow thinks to himself as he himself quickly forms several hand seals without the Uchiha seeing. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Sasuke shouts as he then takes in a deep breath before expelling it out creating a large fireball to engulf the area where the perverted junin was standing. Moving his hand away from his mouth after the large fireball dissipated there was no sign of Kakashi anywhere, getting on full alert the raven looks around _'Where is he?... behind?... left?... right?...'_ before he could finish his train of though he feels something grab a hold of his legs, looking down he realises that the junin had hidden below ground to escape his jutsu.

Dragging Sasuke under the ground until only his head was sticking out Kakashi dusts himself off and pulls out his orange novel again and starts giggling perversely "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu" he says before walking off towards the three training posts to wait for his other two students.

'_These people have some interesting techniques, it seems that they can use the elements. Unlike the shinigami they don't chant or do any kido spells, though they still use energy from the body. Aizen-sama will be pleased with this when I tell him, but first I should learn some more about this boy Naruto. No doubt Aizen-sama would like to wait and let the boy grow a little stronger'_ Ulquiorra thinks as he follows the silver haired man back towards the training posts.

Stepping back into the clearing with the three training posts the cycloptic junin walks over to Naruto "Later on I would like you to come with me to see the Hokage about the person you saw" he says to the blonde though he doesn't even bother looking up from the pages of his book "What do you mean what I saw?... The man is still here and he is behind you. Even that baka wont tell me what the freak is" At this Kakashi looks up from his book "Baka?... you actually call _him_ that?... Wait what do you mean _he_ wont tell you, Naruto if you can talk to _him_ then you should tell Hokage-sama" the blonde looks at the silver haired man and frowns.

"Of course I do... He wont shut up half the time, he has been doing it since the Mizuki incident. Teme wont tell me and I know that he knows. Besides I don't like how this man feels, there is an evil energy coming from him and it is no where near as bad as what a demons might feel like" just at the blonde was saying this Sasuke walks out into the clearing and over to the training posts "What's this about strange men and demons dobe?" the raven asks only have caught a few things of what the blonde 'dobe' was saying "Nothing that a teme like you needs to concern yourself with... It might get in your way of killing a certain someone, Kami know's we can't let that happen" the blonde says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

"Hn... a baka like you wouldn't even know what a demons chakra would feel like let alone what one would look like" the Uchiha smirks as he stands in front of the blonde and flicks him on the nose "If a demon came up to you, you would probably faint from its power." the raven adds as he leans against the left training post. Naruto growls slightly, though this time his growl sounded more deep and animal like, his eyes becoming a much darker blue "Like you would know what a demons chakra would feel like, I bet that if you came across one that even the great Uchiha Sasuke would wet his pants out of fear"

Hearing the low animalistic guttural sound coming from the fox boy Kakashi looks up from his novel and frowns slightly "That's enough, both of you. That's enough talk about demons, none of them are alive anymore and no one likes to talk about them" the silver haired junin says as he shoots an un-noticed look at Naruto, though Ulquiorra seemed to have noticed this. Sakura had just walked into the clearing, having heard what Kakashi had said she walks over to the training post on Naruto's right and sits down on the ground "Kakashi-sensei, how can we be sure that all of them are gone. I mean we know for sure one of them is dead but what about the other ones, there is no evidence that they are all dead" she states as she looks up at the junin.

'_God these people are idiots, I told Kakashi-sensei that there was someone here but he is not stopping them from talking about demons, they don't realise that they are giving away certain things to someone who can't be seen by anyone apart from me and that he looks like someone that isn't even a shinobi'_ the blonde thinks to himself, hoping that Kyuubi might add his own comment, it seemed as though the giant fur ball was trying to hide himself from the mans presence though not really succeeding in the slightest. "Hey Kakashi-sensei you know that person I was telling you about, well one thing that I forgot to menchen was that he doesn't have a hitai-ate which could only mean one thing"

Now unlike what people really think of Naruto, which was them thinking of him as a complete idiot when really he was smart, possibly just as smart as the stoic Uchiha or even Shikamaru you can't really be too sure since he was never tested. Lets just say he was smart enough not to let them test him because it would no doubt go in his record then that would give some of the other ninja and villagers even more reason to hate him.

The silver haired junin looked over at Sakura knowing that she had just made a good point about not know if the other eight of the nine tailed demons were dead or not "The would possibly be records of it in other hidden villages, we only have records about Konoha here. Anyway that's enough talk about demons, on with the results of the test." he says as his eye turns into an upside down u "Now as for all three of you, you all fail. None of you three deserve to be shinobi, in fact you should quit now. None of you saw the meaning to the test" at the word fail all three of them gain a defeated look, but at the word of quitting all three shout at the silver haired junin.

Walking over to the memorial stone he continues "Who could sell me what the aim of the bell test was?" he asks though he doesn't turn around to face the three children instead he places his hands on the memorial stone and runs his fingers over the names engraved into the stone. "The test was about teamwork" Sakura says as he looks up from the ground and over at their sensei "Exactly. Tell me Sakura where were you when Naruto was tied up?" he asks the pinkette though before he lets her answer he continues "And Sasuke where were you when Sakura was under the genjutsu? As for you Naruto, you were just about to eat everyone's lunches while you could have helped either of them" each one of them lowers their heads though they don't say anything "Someone once told me that 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse then trash'. Konoha shinobi never leave their comrades behind in battle, unlike the other hidden villages we gain our strength from teamwork, it's also probably the main reason why were are the most powerful hidden village"turning back around to face the three he picks up two of the bento boxes "How about this, I give you three another chance. Both Sasuke and Sakura can eat their lunches, but I don't want neither of you two giving Naruto any and trust me I will know. Ja" with that he shun-shined away from the three after giving the two their lunches.

"Sou ka, so that's why he told us not to eat breakfast..." the blonde mutters, all of a sudden his mood changes "THAT TEME I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!" he shouts as he squirms around in the rope, trying to wriggle free so that he could get something to eat. He then starts growling suddenly as he heard laughter coming from the fox demon within his mind. Both Sasuke and Sakura look at the blonde as though he has grown another head, without paying any further attention towards the blonde both the pinkette and the raven open up their bento boxes and break apart their chopsticks.

It wasn't long before the sound of a grumble could be heard coming from the poor blonde, lowering his head Naruto sighs slightly. He was hungry and he knew it and now both Sasuke and Sakura knew it, no doubt they would try to make fun of him. All of a sudden a bento box was shoved under his face, looking up he notices that the person who did it was none other then the stoic raven, a surprised look takes over the fox boys face as he watches the Uchiha. "Hurry up and eat before sensei comes back and catches up" Sasuke mutters causing Sakura to look up and watch him before she too decides to shove her bento box under the blondes face "Here you can have mine... I'm on a diet anyway" she says politely to the blonde, trying to impress the raven. Looking at both of them sheepishly Naruto looks at both of them "Heh, thanks Sakura-chan, though I can't feed myself..." he says to them and just to prove his point he wriggles his hands slightly "I'm all tied up remember"

Sakura glares at him "Don't get any funny ideas" she says to him, though before he could say anything a pair of chopsticks full of rice get shoved into his mouth by none other then Sasuke "Just shut up and eat" he mutters. Just as he was about to take the chopsticks out of the blonde boys mouth the sky darkens and a cloud of smoke could be seen, once the smoke dissipates the silver haired junin glares at his three students "What do you have to say for yourself, you have just broken a rule"

"B... But sensei you said that we were a team" Sakura mutter's as she looks up at Kakashi "All of us need to be at our strongest to pass, if only one of us is weak then we would all fail" Sasuke states as he leans against the left training post beside Naruto, his hands in his pockets. Naruto watches everything wide eyed, the chopsticks still in his mouth, nodding his head, agreeing to what both Sakura and Sasuke say, the chopsticks in his mouth bouncing up and down slightly from the movement of his head.

"YOU ALL!..." the silver haired junin pauses slightly to build up the suspense taking in the looks of all three students "Pass" he says to the three of them, the only indication that he might be smiling was his single grey eye curving up into an upside down u. The three gennin's faces going from shock, Sasuke's lips quirking up into a smug looking smirk, Sakura's lips forming into a smile while a huge grin is plastered across Naruto's face. "Yatta!" the blonde shouts as he squirms around "Hey can someone untie me please?" he then asks as he watches both Sakura and Sasuke walk off, hell even Kakashi was walking away from the training area leaving the fox boy tied to the middle training post "YOU BASTARDS!" he shouts at them as he squirms around more.

Huffing slightly he then notices that the strange man was still standing there staring at him, it was starting to un-nerve him "What the hell are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen someone tied up before?" he asks as he continues to look at the green eyes man waiting for him to answer his questions. The dark haired man however doesn't say a thing instead he continues watching the blonde "Stop staring at you freak!" he growls out as he stops squirming around, his eyes glaze over slightly as he starts thinking to himself _'I can't have the villagers see me talking to someone that they can't see, they will definitely think that I'm the baka-fox. It's bad enough the teme decides to tamper with my body ad adjust my senses, like I want to be able to smell dog breath whenever he is near me'_

He then heard a slight grumble _**'Kit be thankful that you have heightened senses it could help you, besides I don't like the smell of that mut just as much as you. Now as for this rope your going to have to use your claws but make sure that thing over there doesn't see, make him think you used a kunai, you do know how to be quick with your hands don't you?"**_ the fox demon asks as he paces in his cage, his tails swaying slightly each one of them moving in a different direction. _'Of course I can do that, if I couldn't then I wouldn't be the king of pranks' _he says to the demon as he looks over towards the strange green eyes man.

'_How could anyone like to be around him he is loud for someone his age. Hm... the child has grown quiet, I wonder what is going on inside his head. No ones eyes should glaze over like that if they were thinking to themselves, looks like I might have to just follow him until I find out what it is' _Ulquiorra thinks to himself as he takes a few steps forward towards the blonde haired gennin, he stops though once he notices that the blonde was now looking at him again.

Naruto notices that the man had stepped closer to him, plastering a fake smile on his face he makes sure that the man doesn't pay attention to either of his hands "So what is someone like you doing here, it's obvious you don't come from anywhere around Konoha or any other village here for that matter" he starts trying to start up a conversation with him to try and distract him, in a matter of seconds his finger nails had grown and sharpened to a point and looking more like the claws of an animal, with his left hand hidden from view he uses his sharpened nails to cut the rope. "Oh so your one of those emo's like the Uchiha's huh, you sure look more like an emo then what they do" he says to him as he finishes cutting the last thread of the rope, just as the rope was falling to the ground he quickly pulls a kunai out of a small pouch on the left side of his waist, his nails quickly turning back to normal.

"Well I don't know about you but I have to go somewhere that doesn't have you there...Ja" he says to the green eyes Arrancar as he places the kunai in his kunai and shuriken pouch before he leaps up into the tree's and sprints off towards te Hokage tower. Though unknown to the blonde haired gennin Ulquiorra was following not far behind him _'I don't think that he knows that I noticed his nails grow to look like claws, this boy keeps getting more and more interesting'_ the green eyes Arrancar thinks to himself as he follow's the fox boy close enough so that the blonde doesn't spot or sense him.

---

**Oh yeah basically the Hueco Mundo and Soul Society sections are basically random things that came from my head while the Naruto stuff is what I could remember from the anime though some of it will be a little different and in my own words. I also did have a little trouble trying to remember parts from this chapters episode but I remembered the main parts from it**

**Later on I will do a time skip after I do the wave mission. I will then start where Naruto comes back from his 2 year training trip with Jiraiya then after that I will just write whatever comes to mind. I never intended to make this a long chapter but it just give everyone else more to read and enjoy.**

**Please REVIEW this story and tell me what you think of it hell you can even give some little tips that might make it more interesting. Ne.**

**Ja Ne.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Eh heh sorry it took awhile to do this chapter but this week I had a few little problems, like the water from my air conditioning in my bedroom dripping down onto my bed which means that I have to sleep on the floor till it gets fix which will be 'who knows when'.**

**I started this chapter late Tuesday night instead of Monday like I should have but well it was a public holiday because of Australia Day and I spent that time over at my dads on the internet. Then I tried to install The Sims Life Stories on the lap top I use to write my fan fictions on and well I figured out why it doesn't work like it should.**

**So now here I am Wednesday morning sitting up at 4:27am because of a dripping noise in my room, thanks to the air conditioner and a bucket. Still I hope to get this chapter done by tomorrow night so that I can try and do a chapter to one of my older stories next week that's if I can think of anything who knows I might have to put them on hiatus or get rid of them if I continue to have trouble thinking of things to do for them. Hopefully I wont have to do the later one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would make him a girl.**

---

_**Naruto: A New Beginning**_

---

_**Description: Unexplained things keep happening in the elemental countries and it seems as though it is the cause of one man, Sousuke. Though no one has any ideas as to what the former Shinigami has planned. It seems as though Soul Society has detected some hollow activity in the one place where they never appear. What does Sousuke have planned?.**_

_**No parings as of yet (if you can think of any paring you would like to see then please tell me and I will make a poll)**_

---

_-Previously-_

_-Konohagakure-_

_Naruto notices that the man had stepped closer to him, plastering a fake smile on his face he makes sure that the man doesn't pay attention to either of his hands "So what is someone like you doing here, it's obvious you don't come from anywhere around Konoha or any other village here for that matter" he starts trying to start up a conversation with him to try and distract him, in a matter of seconds his finger nails had grown and sharpened to a point and looking more like the claws of an animal, with his left hand hidden from view he uses his sharpened nails to cut the rope. "Oh so your one of those emo's like the Uchiha's huh, you sure look more like an emo then what they do" he says to him as he finishes cutting the last thread of the rope, just as the rope was falling to the ground he quickly pulls a kunai out of a small pouch on the left side of his waist, his nails quickly turning back to normal._

"_Well I don't know about you but I have to go somewhere that doesn't have you there...Ja" he says to the green eyes Arrancar as he places the kunai in his kunai and shuriken pouch before he leaps up into the tree's and sprints off towards te Hokage tower. Though unknown to the blonde haired gennin Ulquiorra was following not far behind him 'I don't think that he knows that I noticed his nails grow to look like claws, this boy keeps getting more and more interesting' the green eyes Arrancar thinks to himself as he follows the fox boy close enough so that the blonde doesn't spot or sense him._

---

-Konohagakure-

Naruto had made it to the Hokage's tower not realising that he was being followed by the strange man that was watching him not that long ago, walking through the front door he then climbs up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Stopping at the secretary's desk he informs her that he needed to speak with the Hokage.

"I'm sorry at the moment Hokage-sama is in a meeting, take a seat and I will inform you when you can see him" she says to him as she then stands up from her desk and organises a stack of papers.

Within the Hokage's office several junin were standing before the Hokage giving him their reports on the new gennin, though it seemed as though not all the junin's were there to give their reports, it seems as though a silver haired ninja junin was missing.

Looking up from his paper work he looks up at the three junin present, though he was still wondering why Might Gai was in his office. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts he looks at his son Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai, waiting for their reports of the three students that had been picked out for each of them. "Alright what are your reports on the teams, do they pass or fail?" the old Hokage asks them as he takes a puff of his pipe.

Relighting the cigarette in his mouth, Asuma looks towards his father "Team 10 passes" he says in a lazy tone as he breathes out a puff of smoke, somehow managing to ignore Gai and his weird nonsense.

Kurenai watches Asuma from the corner of her eye, which was twitching slightly, her hands held behind her back "Team 9 passes" she says to the Hokage as she try's not to give into the urge to place Gai under a genjutsu as he sprouts nonsense about the flames of youth in the background.

Just as Kurenai had finished her report Kakashi turned up, the traces of smoke slowly dissipating. Not even looking up at the Hokage he turns a page to the orange book in his hand and giggles perversely. "Sorry I'm late a black cat almost crossed my path and so I had to take the long way"

"Kakashi my rival, your tardiness is UNYOUTHFUL!" Gai shouts as he stands up behind the silver haired junin. Not even looking up from the book in his hands he "You say something Gai?" he asks causing sweat drop to form at the back of everyone's heads this only caused the green spandex wearing junin to begin a rant about 'how his rival bested him' with his 'hip attitudes' which no one really seemed to pay attention to.

"I'm guessing that you failed another team" Asuma says as he looks up at the cycloptic junin from his seat, this only made Gai go on another rant about his 'rival being unyouthful and failing gennin' though no one seemed to pay attention to this neither which the green spandex wearing junin didn't even notice. "Actually no... I passed them" Kakashi replies as he giggles perversely again. Watching the silver haired junin reading the orange covered pornographic novel the genjutsu specialist's eye began to twitch. Though at hearing that Kakashi had actually passes a gennin team this time everyone within the room was shocked, though the Hokage wasn't as shocked as the other three junin were since he had a feeling that this time the silver haired junin would pass the team that was picked for him to teach.

Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto his junin vest, though he quickly picked up and put it back in his mouth before it had a chance to burn a hole through it. Kurenai choked slightly as she tried to say something though it seemed that neither Asuma or Kurenai could get any coherent words to come from their mouths. Hell even Gai was shocked that is eternal rival had passed a team of gennin for the first time, the only good thing about it was that he wasn't sprouting nonsense about the flames of youth and what not.

"Is there anything else that any of you would like to report?" the old Hokage asks as he takes the pipe out of his mouth and blows out a puff of smoke.

Asuma looks over at his father as he crosses his arms over his chest "Well I did an IQ test on Shikamaru while I was testing all three of them on their team work, it seems that he has an IQ of 200 though he doesn't show it. He is more lazy than his father." he says to everyone which seemed to have shocked them slightly, after all who would expect a student who would only complete 50 of a test during the academy which is enough to pass.

Kurenai looks up at the Hokage after having gotten over her shock "Nothing new to report about my team" she says to him as all four people within the room then look over towards the silver haired junin waiting for his reply.

Looking up Kakashi gazes a lazy eye over every one realising that they were all looking at him "Huh... Oh, Naruto has shown that he is able to perform a forbidden jutsu without their being any draw backs. The jutsu in particular is the Kage Bunshin, I believe that he is able to create more then maybe one hundred solid clones, which is unusual for someone his age even though he does have a much larger chakra capacity then the gennin his age. Sasuke is able to use a C rank fire jutsu, he also of course shows a bit more skill then the other two within my team." at this almost everyone's jaws dropped, except for the Hokage's since he had seen through his crystal ball the amount of solid clones that the blonde haired gennin could create.

Placing his book in the pouch around his waist the cycloptic junin gives his full attention to the Hokage "Also during the test I had given I sensed that there was someone watching us though I couldn't see who it was. It seemed as though Naruto was the only one who could see him, I'm not sure if it has any thing to do with what sensei had done or if its because of _him_ but Naruto did try not to give out any important information." The room grows quiet at this.

The Hokage's face becomes more serious at this piece of news I think that it would have something to do with what your sensei had done, only those who were involved in it would see things that no one else could see. Why don't you let Naruto in so that he can give us some more details" he says as he places the pipe back in his mouth and takes a few puffs of it.

With that said Kurenai walks over to the door and opens it before walking over to te blonde haired gennin that was sitting near the secretary's desk "Naruto-kun the Hokage would like to see you now" the red eyed junin says to the blonde as he stands up and follows her into the Hokage's office. As soon as the blonde stepped into the office the door was closed "Hokage-sama would you like for us to leave?" Kurenai asks as she stays close to the door "No that's fine Kurenai you can all stay I know none of you will say anything about what will be said here" Sarutobi says as he raises a hand and waves slightly.

Standing outside the open window to the Hokage's office was none other then Ulquiorra, he knew that if the blonde child could see him then they wouldn't speak of anything that might become useful information for him.

"All right Naruto tell us about this man that you could see?" the old Hokage asks as he watches the blonde boy in front of his desk.

"Well when I first saw him I told Kakashi and I thought it strange that only I could see him..." the fox boy says as he scratches the back of her neck "Anyway in a way he reminded me of Sasuke... you know because he is emo, well this guy seemed to be even more emo then the teme. I tried talking to him when Kakashi-sensei left me tied to the training post..." he squints his eyes a little "I'd get more fun out of talking to Sasuke-teme. His appearance... well he wasn't dressed like a ninja, in fact he kinda seemed more like a samurai. He had on a white pants and a shirt that looked kind of like a jacket, both with black trimming as well as a strange white helmet thing that only covered half of his head. His eyes were also green" he says to them as he scratches his scarred cheek making sure that it was every thing he could remember about the strange man.

Taking the pipe out his mouth Sarutobi rubs his chin slightly and thinks over the information that Naruto had just told them "Is there anything else that we should know about, that you might have forgotten?" he asks as he places the pipe back in his mouth and takes a few puffs of it.

'**Kit don't forget about what you said about the guys power'** Kyuubi says as he stirs slightly within his cage.

'Oh yeah... heh' scratching the back of his head he looks at everyone sheepishly "I was just reminded about what I said to Kakashi-sensei about his power. His power is more then that of someone at Kage level but less then a demon, I can't specifically say what demon since I have no idea what their power levels are like. But I can honestly say that its less then his" at the last part he points to the hidden seal on his stomach.

At hearing this everyone's eyes grow wide except for Kakashi's "You have actually spoken to him?" Sarutobi says as his pipe falls out of his mouth, though he quickly catches it.

"Hm... I first spoke to him after the Mizuki incident after Iruka-sensei gave me my hitai-ate..." he says as he adjust said item on his forehead "I met him the next night after we had the team placements, thought he was a real teme too even said it to his face. He also said that he had a valid reason for what he did but he wouldn't tell me, he also said that he doesn't regret it and that whatever caused it had been dealt with." he says the them as he then rubs his nose slightly, his blue eyes looking at everyone within the room as he becomes silent to let them digest this new information.

Slowly all four junin and the Hokage digest the new information that they had just recently been told about the fox demon. Some of them knew that any of the great nine tailed demons would never attack a village unless they had a good reason to in the first place, but they also knew that humans had a tendency to jump to conclusions pretty quickly without asking questions later.

"If that is all you may go Naruto" the Hokage says as he picks up a pencil and starts writing all the information down that Naruto had just told him.

"Right, see ya old man" the blonde waved and exited the room.

Once Naruto was out of the room the Hokage looks over at the silver haired junin "I think you might be right Kakashi, it does seem as though it has something to do with the seal, though we can't see this person that Naruto can see it might pose as a threat especially if it as that kind of power level. Only a shinigami could have that type of power but the description isn't that of a shinigami at all, to tell you the truth no one here has seen one before, apart from Yondame and Naruto but he wouldn't remember. We might be facing something new altogether." he says to all of them as he puts the pencil down and takes a few puff's of his pipe.

"If that is true Hokage-sama then there is nothing that we can do about it. After all how can we stop something that we can't see" Kurenai says as she steps closer to the Hokage's desk.

Sarutobi takes the pipe out of his mouth "If that is the case then we just have to hope that the shinigami find out about our visitor soon and do something about it. They were the ones to help hide the elemental countries since the outside world isn't ready for us to reveal ourselves especially with the fact that demons do exist." he says to her as he places his pipe down on the table.

Looking into the Hokage's office Ulquiorra looks at the four junin's and the Hokage_ 'I wonder who they mean by 'him', is this person is as powerful as they say he is then maybe Aizen-sama would be more interested in him then the strange blonde haired child'_ he thinks to himself as he looks around for said blonde boy hoping that he might lead him to this person that they started to refer to.

---

Standing at the window Ulquiorra looks in on the Hokage and the three junins, not seeing the blonde boy there he looks down at the entrance to the Hokage tower only to see him exit the building and heading down the street. Jumping from the window of the Hokage's office the green eyes Arrancar lands on the roof of the closest building and starts following the fox boy again.

Looking around Naruto Ignores the glares in his direction and the whispers that he could hear from some of the villagers, instead he was happy after all the only thing he had on his mind at the moment was ramen. A growl could be heard from his stomach, scratching the back of his head sheepishly he continues his walk to Ichiraku's.

Looking down at the blonde haired gennin Ulquiorra notices the glares and whispers directed towards the child, jumping down from the roof of a building he stands next to two women who were whispering. "Look there he is, I can't believe that Hokage-sama allowed the demon to become a shinobi." he hears one woman say as he stands beside her, his attention then gets directed towards the other woman standing beside him "It must be using some kind of jutsu to trick him. He should have killed the demon-brat when it was young, who knows what it would try to do now" the other woman says to her as they both glare at the blonde haired gennin.

Walking away from the two women Ulquiorra follows the blonde child once more thinking over what the two women had said about him _'Why is it that they think the child is a demon, even I can tell that he is human. These people really are strange, I might be able to find out the reason why they call him such things if I keep close to him. Maybe it has something to do with the person that they had mentioned back in the Hokage's office_' not bothering to think any more of it the green eyed Arrancar continues following the fox boy.

Reaching Ichiraku's Naruto lifts up on of the flaps hanging from the ceiling and walks over to one of the stools and sits down. "Hey old man, the usual please" the blonde says as he leans against the table and over the counter slightly as Ayame walks out to help her father "Ah Naruto-kun, how did the test go. You passed right?" at this the blonde looks up at Ayame and smiles "Yeah, I passed though I'm on the same team as the teme. Tomorrow we start our missions though."

Leaning over a ruffling the blonde's hair Ayame smiles "That's good to hear, though you will try to see us as much as you can and tell us all about how your missions go wont you?" she asks as she walks over to her father and picks up the bowl of miso ramen that was ready for the blonde and places it in front of him. "Of course I will" he says to he as he picks up a pair of chopsticks and breaks the apart "Itadakimasu!" (I think that's how it's spelt) he says as he begins eating his first bowel of ramen.

Only four minutes had passed since the blonde got his first bowl and already he was on his fifth bowl, anyone who was looking would wonder how the blonde was even able to eat that many bowl's and not even get an ounce of fat from eating it, while other's would find it absolutely disgusting that someone would eat like that. From where Ulquiorra was standing he could see the amount of bowls that were stacked up and even he was looking at it in awe and disgust thinking of how someone could possibly eat that much without getting sick.

Once he had finished his fifth bowl he placed that upon the stack of bowl's beside him and took out his frog wallet, taking out the right about of money he places it down on the counter and gets off of the stool "Thanks for the food old man, I'll see you tomorrow after my first mission and I promise to tell you all about it Ayame" he says to them as he wave's at them before leaving the ramen stand and heading back to his apartment.

---

(I'm skipping a few things and going strait to when they begin their missions, there will be a few mission jumping until they get up to where they return Tora)

-The Next Day-

After all the members of team seven meet up at the bridge they headed towards the missions room in the Hokage tower. As soon as they were outside the mission room they see team ten exiting the room after getting their mission, though both teams never had a chance to say anything to one another team seven entered the mission room. Much to Sasuke's happiness of not having to hear Ino or have her latch onto his arm.

Upon entering the room they see that Iruka was sitting beside the Hokage along with a few other people that they didn't recognise, all of them sitting at a long table with the mission scrolls in front of them. "Ah team seven just in time for your first mission" the Hokage says as he looks through the D-rank mission scroll for a mission that they could do "Here we are, your first mission is to weed Miss Akane's garden" he says as Kakashi walks over and collects the mission scroll from the Hokage before walking back over to the three gennin.

Walking into Miss Akane's garden all throughout the flower beds one could tell that the weeds were taking over the garden, a person could barely see the flowers and herbs. All three gennin sigh though some more visible then others they all walk to different area's of the garden and get to work pulling out the weeds. Kakashi on the other hand was happily sitting under the shade of a tree reading the orange pornographic book in his hands while giggling perversly every now and then. After a several hours of doing this Naruto finally snaps and starts pulling out various plant's, though he had pulled out all the weeds he had also pulled out a few herbs and flowers. This only caused their client to yell at him as he re-planted the herbs and flowers he had pulled out.

Things like this seemed to happen to the gennin for several week's ranging from dog walking where the large dog that Naruto had chosen to walk dragged him through a mine field. While the dog walked out unharmed it seemed as though it was the blonde who had triggered the mines, the fox boy's body looking like he had been in a fight, his clothes were covered in dirt stains and torn in several places while various small cuts and dirt smudges were over his exposed skin.

The recent mission that they had done was the retrieval of the Fire Lords wife's cat Tora, who seemed to escape the plump woman's clutches whenever it can. Upon finding the right cat, though it was not that hard to tell who owned it since there was a rather large red bow on the cats tail. Hiding in the shadows of various places the three gennin get into position to capture the cat. Once all three of them were in the right positions they each press a small button the headphones and tell Kakashi as well as each other that they are in position. Though the only one to lunge for the cat was Naruto who also scared it, once the cat was in his grasp it started clawing at him trying to get free which only caused the blonde haired gennin to wrestle with it slightly.

Walking into the missions room everyone's looks up only to see Kakashi and team seven enter the room, both Iruka and Hokage though were both looking at Naruto seeing that the notorious cat Tora was attached to the front of his orange jacket, just hanging there with its claws dug into the boys jacket while the blue eyed boy himself had scratch marks all over his face and arms still, tear's in his jacket and well as his hitai-ate sitting lopsided on his head. As soon as they entered the room though the Fire Lords wife quickly rushed to the blonde and pulled the black and white cat off of him and smothering it into her bosom as she nuzzles her cheek against the cats.

"Ok the next missions you could do are; babysitting, painting a fence…" before the Hokage could finish though Naruto had butted in "No!…. No more of those chores you call missions old man! Give us a real mission" the blonde shouts as her crosses his arms in front of himself. "Naruto! Don't disrespect the Hokage" Raising his hand the Hokage silences Iruka "Naruto your team is still not ready for a higher ranked mission" he old man says to him though a sweat drop forms at the back of his head as he notices that none of team seven is paying attention to him not even Kakashi instead they were talking about random nonsense.

Coughing slightly he draw's their attention back to himself as he looks the blonde over noticing the stubborn look on the fox boys face sighing softly he gives in "Do you think that they are ready for a C-ranked mission Kakashi?" upon hearing his name the silver haired junin looks up from the pages of his book and eye smiles at the Hokage "Yes, I think they have enough skill to pull of a simple C-ranked mission" the cycloptic junin says as he then lowers his head back down and continues reading his book.

With that said the Hokage sorts through the mission scrolls looking for a C-ranked mission that they would be able to complete without failure, finding the right scroll he rolls it up and hands it to the silver haired junin "You are to escort the bridge builder Tazuna back to him home so that he can complete a bridge" he informs Kakashi "Please let Tazuna in" he says as a chunin standing at the door opens it and beckons Tazuna into the missions room.

Stepping into the room was an old man, a bottle of sake in his hand as well as the thick stench of it on his breath. "These Brats are going to escort me… They don't even look like they could fend of bandits, especially the short one….. He looks stupid" he practically slurs his words as he speaks them.

---

**Sorry that it took me awhile to finish this chapter but I brought a Mah-Jongg game for my lap top and well I started playing it. I can't help it I like playing it. Plus the one I got is neat I get to create my own tiles which I did, I made a few tile sets; one for bleach, one for Naruto and one for various anime images that I have.**

**Also sorry for making this chapter short, the next chapter will continue on after they return Tora and getting a new mission to escort the bridge builder Tazuna.**

**Ja Ne.**


	5. Author Note

**Important Note From the Author**

_**I hate to say this to everyone but for those of you who are reading this it's because the laptop that has all my stories on it including the recent chapter to my story Masquerade, it decided to not work for me. It seems that it might have been caused due to me installing a printer/scanner onto it. I needed to scan some of my drawings. This is my only guess as to why it is no longer allowing me into any of the programs on it.**_

_**This happened this morning before I wrote this little note.**_

_**I hate to say this but until I can get it fixed I wont be able to continue writing for awhile since it's the only computer in the house that I can write my stories on. Until it is fixed I wont be able to update any chapters at all, before you ask I have no idea how long that will be. All I know is that I wont be paying for it because techniqually it isn't my laptop it's one of my dads but since he doesn't use it he has allowed me to use it. He can't blame me either for stuffing it up because it's his damn printer/scanner's fault.**_

_**My Apologies for those who are enjoying my fictions so far,**_

_**SpunkyHellKitty**_


End file.
